Terre, fumée, poussière, ombre, néant
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Ou les cinq fois où Tony rencontra Loki. FrostIron. Slash. Terminé.
1. Terre

J'aime jouer avec les pairings et les crossovers, ce n'est pas nouveau. mais pour une fois, je reste soft, et je vous propose un Tony/Loki.

Le titre de ce recueil-fic est en fait le dernier vers d'un poème de Luis de Gongora y Argote. Dans l'ordre, je commence avec terre. Les drabbles/OS auront un sens les uns par rapport aux autres, ils formeront une fic qui se terminera avec "néant".

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent._

* * *

><p><span>Terre :<span>

La première fois que Tony rencontra Loki, ce fut sur le champ de bataille. L'armure d'Iron Man était lourde sur ses membres endoloris et, honnêtement, Tony n'aurait pas su dire quand, exactement, les choses avaient échappé à tout contrôle.

Il gisait sur le sol, marionnette désarticulée, alors que le bruit des combats semblait s'éloigner de lui, vers un autre endroit de la ville. Il venait de demander à Jarvis, tant que c'était encore possible d'être en contact avec lui, de tenter de faire retrouver la vue à son armure. Tony ne pouvait rien voir sans enlever son masque et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony sentit son masque se soulever, et, les membres trop douloureux pour pouvoir bouger, il ne fit rien.

Loki était là.

Accroupi devant lui, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et il _souriait. _Un arrière-goût de sang se posa sur la langue de Tony, et il déglutit difficilement.

Loki était là. Et il ne faisait rien.

Puis ce fut un cri, deux cris, le tumulte et une explosion sourde. Aucun choc.

Lorsque la poussière de la bombe fut retombée au sol, Loki n'était plus là, de même que la tête d'Iron Man. Plus tard, quand Tony se souviendrait de ce moment, il n'aurait pour preuve de la présence de Loki que cette armure incomplète, ce sourire gravé dans sa mémoire, ses yeux qui vous pétrifiaient sur place. Et le goût de la terre, mêlé à celui du sang. Le goût amer de l'incompréhension.


	2. Fumée

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent._

* * *

><p><span>Fumée :<span>_  
><em>

Chaque jour, Tony voyait cet être qui n'était pas un homme, mais qui n'était plus un Dieu, qui n'appartenait ni à ce monde ni à celui dont il venait, qui n'avait plus ni père, ni mère, ni frère, se briser, s'effacer, disparaître dans l'ombre de sa cellule.

Et Tony, en homme du monde, en comédien en perpétuelle représentation, ne comprenait pas.

Ils l'avaient attrapé, en fin de compte. Ils l'avaient posé dans cette pièce, devant une table, en face de la glace sans teint derrière laquelle ils se cachaient tous pour l'observer. Les interrogatoires n'avaient pas été concluants, alors ils espéraient venir à bout de sa patience. Mais Loki restait là, dans la lumière crue et dure de la lampe pendue au-dessus de sa tête. Et le soir, quand, à vingt-une heures précise, ils éteignaient tout, il ne bougeait pas, mais l'obscurité lui allait si bien qu'il semblait se fondre en elle et n'être plus là le temps d'une nuit.

Onze jours qu'il était là. Pas un morceau de pain, pas une goutte d'eau.

Onze nuits que Tony se dissimulait derrière la vitre et regardait, écoutait. Pas un mouvement, pas un son.

Loki était comme mort.

Ce soir-là était comme d'habitude. Tony regardait. Tony désespérait. Il remarqua, les yeux fatigués, piquants, que les images des caméras de surveillance de l'étage au-dessus étaient brouillées par ce qui semblait être une fumée lourde et noirâtre.

Le plafond craqua au-dessus de lui.

L'instant d'après, Tony vit une masse sombre tomber à l'endroit où Loki devait se tenir. Lui-même n'eut que le temps d'agripper la mallette qui contenait son armure et de l'activer avant que les gravas ne le submergent.

Ils se dégagea des décombres. Les murs s'effondraient autour de lui. Il se força à voler jusqu'à l'étage pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être. Mais, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin à travers la fumée, un seul nom résonnait à son esprit. Il l'ignora.


	3. Poussière

**R.A.R. : Liliam : **_Waw, une lectrice :D (ou un lecteur). Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Poussière :<strong>

Des corps disloqués et l'odeur de brûlé, et la chair meurtrie. Les agents du SHIELD enjambaient les cadavres, scrutaient les visages, à la recherche de leur prisonnier le plus précieux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Tony qui trouva Loki, immobilisé au sol.

Il était écrasé par une poutre, qui lui entravait les jambes. Son front était ouvert d'une grosse entaille, et le sang qui coulait de la blessure se mêlait à sa chevelure. La pièce autour de lui ressemblait au chaos de fin du monde.

Tony s'avança à pas mesurés. Loki toussait doucement, étouffé par les débris de plafond qui recouvraient partiellement son visage. Tony s'accroupit à ses côtés, et essuya sa figure avec précaution.

Il se regardèrent. S'accrochèrent.

Et Tony leva la poutre.

Loki ne bougea pas. Son éternel masque d'impassibilité ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrité par la situation. Toujours la même expression. Sauf les yeux.

Loki fixait Tony avec une intensité troublante.

Tony n'appela pas pour dire qu'il avait trouvé Loki.

Plus tard – mais quand ? - Thor entra dans la pièce avec deux agents du SHIELD et Nick Fury. Loki fut soulevé et emmené. Tony ignora les lamentations muettes de Thor et le regard brûlant et suspicieux de Fury dans son dos. Il ne voyait que la poussière qui s'était soulevée quand on avait emporté Loki, et qui retombait maintenant au sol. Comme si de rien n'était.


	4. Ombre

******Disclaimer**** :**_ Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude._

* * *

><p><strong>Ombre :<strong>

C'était irrationnel et incontrôlable. Effrayant.

La chambre de Tony, l'une des rares pièces épargnées par l'incendie, était plongée dans l'obscurité. Au moins, ainsi, Tony n'aurait pas à affronter son reflet dans un miroir.

Il ne devrait pas penser à Loki de cette façon.

L'obscurité se modifia et une ombre se dessina devant lui. Deux doigts caressant sa mâchoire. Le cliquetis du verrou de la porte.

Brusquement, Tony eut envie d'allumer la lumière, pour s'assurer de la réalité de Loki, en face de lui. Mais les deux doigts s'étaient aventurés sur ses lèvres et il ne bougea pas.

Dans l'obscurité, Tony pouvait nier ce qui remuait au fond de son ventre au grand jour.

Dans l'obscurité, Loki restait une ombre parmi les ombres.


	5. Néant, première version

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre._

* * *

><p><strong>Néant (version 1):<strong>

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, Loki voyait défiler la vie insignifiante des humains – et il ne voyait pas le blanc des murs de l'hôpital.

Le bruit léger d'un drap qui bouge attira son attention et Loki se tourna vers le centre de la pièce illuminée. Ses yeux trouvèrent immédiatement ceux de Tony. Il était réveillé, enfin. Loki se laissa envahir par le sentiment de soulagement qui se propageait en lui. Il savoura la douceur de retrouver l'être cher qu'on croit avoir perdu à jamais.

Les yeux de Tony étaient brillants de fatigue, mais Loki sentit un goût amer de bile remonter dans sa gorge en décelant autre chose derrière leur éclat. Il reconnaissait ce regard, c'était le même que celui que Tony avait eu lors de leur première rencontre. Alors Loki comprit avant même que Tony parlât, mais quand il le fit, Loki crut mourir :

-Qui êtes vous ?

Dans les yeux de Tony, il vit le vide effrayant que connait celui qui ne sait plus qui il est. Il vit le néant.


	6. Néant, seconde et dernière version

**Disclaimer**** :**_ Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude._

**Note de l'auteur : **_Voilà le dernier chapitre._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Néant (version 2) :  
><strong>

Eblouissant.

Quand Tony se réveilla, le son de l'explosion résonnait toujours à ses oreilles, ses yeux étaient toujours aveuglés par le feu.

Loki était dans un coin de la pièce, et le soleil formait une auréole autour de sa tête. Il souriait. Tony sourit aussi et se sentit heureux. Puis il se rendormit.

Quand il se réveilla, Loki était toujours là. Il s'était rapproché du lit, et sa main caressait doucement les cheveux de Tony. Ils discutèrent, et Tony se rendormit.

Puis il rêva, d'une explosion, d'un cri, de sang. Il se réveilla en sursaut et Loki le serra dans ses bras, en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, qu'il était vivant, qu'il était là.

Tony s'endormit dans les bras de Loki.

Quand il se réveilla, Steve était à ses côtés, et il lui murmurait qu'il devait se réveiller, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre comme cela, et qu'il lui fallait accepter la mort de Loki, maintenant.

Tony ne comprit pas.


End file.
